


[合奏/狮心]灵感与王座

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 无左右，数年后同居设定，非正剧小品文，第一人称泉视角。





	[合奏/狮心]灵感与王座

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
迈入年末之后，喧哗到令人厌烦的海域吹起凉爽的风，当我洗好澡从别墅走廊尽头出来时，海水特有的新鲜气味把窗帘灌得都鼓了起来。  
我站在大开的窗边有些贪婪地享受着带有腥味的凉意，才想起有感冒的可能便立刻反手关紧窗户，却又在犹豫地思索了下后，接着依依不舍地开了一条小缝。  
我一直很喜欢这样舒适湿冷的触感，还有漆黑一片，只能用海浪声辨位的沙滩，滨海公路上就只剩我们这一栋还亮着柔和的灯光，待在家里，就没有打探抑或是恶意的视线，也不会有太过耀眼而眩目的舞台。  
就像是座静谧安稳的避风港-  
“啊啊啊！没有灵感啊！”  
……好吧，有那家伙在的话，有时会离安静有点距离。  
我把气密窗全关紧，瞬间隔绝了喧嚣的波涛，一面走上楼一面擦干头发的同时，那家伙趴在地上打滚的声音还有鼻息全霸道地占据了我的耳膜。  
家里的钢琴室开着全亮的灯光，我的室内拖还没踩过门坎便看见他用光裸的脚踝一下一下地蹭着椅角，仰躺在铺满白纸的房间里发出各种不明所以的躁音。  
一头橘色乱发的天才正转着指间的铅笔，那家伙一会儿哼着摇滚乐，一会儿又换成女伶的咏叹调，最后又像是否决掉全部地闷声蜷成一团。  
他一点也没注意到站在门边的我，我于是考虑着是要出声或是直接把后颈的毛巾砸到他脸上。  
但是看着那一片纸上的空白，心底忽然升起的失落还有惊慌让我犹疑了下。  
在愣神的时候小腿肚被一片柔软抚过，我一低头便发现家里那只胖得不像猫的小约翰用身体磨过我的裤管，接着摇晃着尾巴朝地上的宇宙生物扑过去。  
最近小约翰又怀了第二胎，老实说这对已经六岁半的牠有点负担，我原先是挺担心的，不过看见那圆滚滚的身材还十足灵敏的样子倒也就顺其自然了。  
令人不爽的是，月永雷欧却很快地发现了要往自己脸上扑的小约翰，利落地打了个滚便反身大笑着擒住那只虎斑猫：  
“哇哈哈～想要偷袭我吗？都要当妈妈了还是这么淘气啊！真不愧是坏蛋集团的首领～”  
被抓着前脚的小约翰发出不满的嘶声，这时候那家伙才注意到笼罩头顶的阴影，他使劲地仰头好对上我的视线：“喔！濑名也打算突击吗哈哈！”他把猫放到肚子上，像个笨蛋张开了双手：“来吧来吧！我也会好好接住你的喔-呜哇！”  
我把沾满洗发水的湿毛巾扔在那白痴脸上后蹲了下来，对着那有些着凉的脸庞呼出热气：“快点去洗澡，脏死了。”  
“……知道了喔，写完这小节就会去啦！”但月永雷欧只是非常敷衍的回答道，他抓着我的毛巾继续滚到房间的另一个角落，重新拿起那边的画笔在地上涂出笔直的五条横线一面咕哝着: “濑名真是严厉啊……唉，大脑里静悄悄的，灵感都被吓飞了。”  
他把还未谱上任何音符的五线谱胡乱地再度涂掉，像只幼猫烦躁地揉着质地柔软的毛巾。  
写不出曲子吗?我吞下呼之欲出的问话，最终闷声地移开视线: “明天再写也可以吧，又不急着交出去。”  
“是没错啊，但是我讨厌这种感觉，”那家伙罕见地重重叹口气，把原本秀气的脸皱成一团万分苦恼的样子，虽然仍旧维持着能够盖过海浪声的聒噪: “啊啊……旋律都消失了，完全不回应我了好难过呀……”  
我因为那呼救一样的吶喊皱起眉头，一面又厌恶着自己刚刚说出那种想让这个天才逃避的话，但那些空白的五线谱让我感到不安，我大概永远不会习惯突然不再随意妄想的月永雷欧。  
就像眼看着承载着梦想的星星消失光芒，却又因为差距太过遥远而无能为力。  
突然，双颊被一双温热的手捧住了，我的脸于是被硬掰回来面对不知道什么时候凑近的他，下意识缩着脖子想躲的时候，却被这家伙超乎常人的力气给箍住。  
他用那对尾角挑衅地上挑的眼眸盯着我看，最后在我快要忍不住想出拳时恰当松了手:  
“啊啊－濑名的脸真的长得很漂亮呢，就算用这么近的距离注视着也没有一点瑕疵，”他重新躺倒回地板上，手上的原子笔在白纸上沙沙地抡圈: “不过大概是看太久了，所以还是没有灵感!”  
“喂!”  
“所以啊，不要糟蹋那么好看的脸嘛，露出那种表情会遭天谴的喔哈哈~”月永雷欧无视我的吼声，他露出一排尖锐而整齐的白牙嘻嘻地笑着，接着继续哼着杂乱无章的歌一边爬上钢琴旁边的扶手椅上。  
我无言地看着不知道自己正说出什么样的话，或是扰乱别人心绪也毫无所谓的他翻出一本厚重的乐曲集，一会儿赞叹一会儿啧声，像个精神分裂的疯子。  
我手撑在身后的白纸上坐了下来，看着那个奇妙的人用赤裸的脚踩着椅子，那张扶手椅被小约翰拿来当作磨爪板，几年下来里面的棉芯都露了出来，有人坐在上面时划满爪痕的木头框也会快散架似的发出抱怨声。  
被王安慰了的骑士吗?怎么想都令人不快啊。  
琴室听不见浪花声，即使如此，我依然听着天才的独白，望着那副破烂的王座陷入了沉思。  
※  
隔天是久违的假日，我却在翻身的同时被手臂触及的冰冷给惊醒，我睁开眼睛，发现棉被沿着另一侧的床脚塌陷下去。  
他的枕头是平整的，我只好独自一人屈膝在床上稍微清醒一下脑袋才披上连帽外套走进卫浴间，在镜前大致整理好头发后往楼上走进琴室。  
果不其然，那个还握着笔的笨蛋正睡在木头地板上，身边散乱着被涂得乱七八糟的纸张。我静悄悄地蹲下来瞪着那难受而皱成一团的眉心，一边在心里唾弃这家伙，一边还是拿了客厅的毛毯把他总是吃不胖的纤瘦身躯包裹起来，最后才回到起居室重新洗漱。  
穿好外出服再回到那间房间时这家伙还是没有醒来，但他抓着毯子换了姿势，在地上像只蓑衣虫藏起了毛茸茸的脑袋。我不知道这白痴昨天又偷偷跑回来想曲子熬到了多晚，但一想到昨晚被一个人留在床上睡觉就感到无比烦躁和空虚。  
家里的电铃响了，因为知道是谁，所以我并没有移开望着地上那人的视线而直接喊了声进来。  
“不，不好意思打扰了!”月永琉可有些发怯的声音传上来，也几乎是同一时间，那孩子还在地板上的哥哥猛然披着一身皱巴巴的睡衣蹦了起来。  
“那个，哥哥……或是泉哥哥在吗?”  
“等等!为什么琉可碳会在这里啊!”被硬生生吓醒的野生动物推开我的小腿往楼下迅速地瞄了一眼，接着又赶紧退回房间来把我的裤腰都快拽了下来，因为刚睡醒还有些水气的翠绿瞳仁瞪得老圆。  
我悠闲地靠在门边清了清喉咙答道: “我跟她说了，想带她去家具卖场帮我们挑个椅-”  
“哇啊啊啊-”但这家伙显然没有在听我的说明，他发出了像被逼到角落的困兽哀号，开始手忙脚乱地收拾身边的杂物，一面又为时已晚地想起自己惨不忍睹的乱发和黑眼圈: “完蛋了世界末日了!这副模样怎么能被亲爱的妹妹看到啊，身为哥哥的威信要因此毁于一旦了啊啊-”  
“给我冷静点下来，蠢货。”看着惊慌失措到开始胡言乱语的他，我只好出手起身主动挡在楼梯口，探头向正待在玄关里踌躇的月永妹妹发话: “琉可，你哥还要一点时间准备，先去厨房吃烤吐司。”  
“知，知道了!”整齐地梳成两绺，和哥哥有着同样颜色的长橘发腼腆地点了几下，那总是改不了怕生个性的女孩接到指令，便抓着提包哒哒地跑向后面房间。  
解决完妹妹后，我取下手腕上的黑色发圈一面熟练地把那还在盲目转圈的笨蛋按在钢琴椅上: “我帮你绑头发，你快换袜子。”  
“呜喔喔-绝对来不及的啊，濑名。”说归说，这家伙还是乖乖地换起衣服，不安份的转动却让我得小心不扯伤他柔软却乱翘的发丝：“现在去帮我跟琉可碳说她哥不在家，就决定交给温柔的濑名了，我相信你一定不会惹她伤心的！”  
“不要把这种事丢给别人啊，那不是你最爱的妹妹吗！”  
我吐槽道，一面动手反转发圈，这时候那笨蛋却又抬起头来，后脑勺都顶到了我的肋骨：“可是以前朱樱才跟我说过蚂蚁和蚱蜢的故事啊，工作没做完的蚱蜢可是会冻死在寒冬里的，我可不-”  
“你到底想不想跟我去逛街？”总算把那头及肩的橘发梳理到我能忍受的地步，我松手转而捏住这家伙的脸颊不让他继续废话，低下头威胁道。  
“呜……”  
弯弯的眼眉瞇了起来，我微鬈的浏海扫过他的鼻尖，这笨蛋似乎想打喷嚏却发不出声音，于是我说完便放开他，走到门口将一起拿上来的外衣裤粗暴地扔过去。  
月永雷欧还在原地用力地搓着鼻子，不过依旧灵敏地接住了那条牛仔裤。  
他嘿咻一声背对着我好不容易把衣服穿好，接着才像终于想起自己已经可以说话似地看了过来：  
“对了对了，濑名可不能和琉可碳太要好喔，我会吃醋的说～”  
切，我毫不犹豫地回了个不屑的声音。  
“一个是我重要的妹妹，”他把黏在脚上的一堆笔记纸收集起来抱在胸前，走过我身边的时候便停下脚步用不知道哪来的自豪露齿而笑：“另一个呢，是只能属于我的濑名喔～”  
他带着有些狡猾的表情一闪而逝，我却好一阵子没法回话-  
曾几何时，一直认为不需要倚靠谁才能活下去的信心被彻底粉碎，我明明最讨厌在假日出门的，因为人多的地方总是杂乱无章到让追求严谨规律的我恐慌。  
但是我无法代替他作曲，明知道没那个能力，却依然奢望着这个家伙能永远这样没心没肺地大笑着。  
如果我的底线能换来那样的风景……我走下楼的时候，正好看见那对样貌相似的兄妹站在厨房门口，哥哥一面擦掉女孩嘴角的面包屑一面显摆着手里大迭繁复的五线谱……  
我总是这样说服着自己，是值得这得来不易的幸福吧。

购物中心的人比原先的预想要少，或许是因为天气转冷，人们大多宁可窝在被炉的缘故。当我们三人从地下停车场坐电梯来到家电层的时候，也只有稀疏的几组人在柜台间闲逛。  
我评估了一下情况后决定摘下伪装用的无度数眼镜，平常不习惯的话，这东西架在脸上真的是烦人又会在鼻梁上留下极蠢的痕迹。  
家具卖场旁边正好是乐器行，一路抓着哥哥手臂的琉可一望见橱窗里那套黑色烤漆的爵士鼓碧绿色的瞳仁便亮了起来。“喔，是架子鼓啊。”不愧为妹控的月永雷欧立刻注意到妹妹的目光，那种成熟的语气简直判若两人。  
如果是平常的他，没有我拉着一定会跑进店里把每样乐器都大玩一番。  
“嗯，之前雫说了想要换一副新的鼓，好像是用来迭音的钹损坏了……”琉可有些迟疑地说着，盯着自己哥哥和我有点拿不了主意的样子。  
“轻音部要用的啊，那就去看看-”  
“喂喂，椅子怎么办？”我忍不住打断，要知道这家伙绝对是想趁妹妹或我不注意的时候去玩乐器，到时候要把他从钢琴上拉回家就麻烦了。  
“喔喔，濑名吃醋啦～”这笨蛋一面要维持他绅士的哥哥形象，一面又忍着嬉闹的欲望抖着声音嘲弄地偷瞟了我一眼。  
“你闭嘴！”  
“没，没关系的！”大概是被我拉高的声音给吓到了，琉可连忙蹦到跟前，有点抑止和撒娇意味地拉着对方的外套袖口：“我就进去看一下，马上就回去找哥哥和泉哥哥！”  
“欸～妳一个人可以吗？”那位保护过度的兄长微微拧起眉心有些迟疑道。  
“没问题啦！我，我也不是小孩子了啊！”说罢，月永妹妹便有点赌气又像是想证明给自家哥哥看似地扭头进了那家乐器行。  
留在原地的那家伙紧盯着那娇小的个子安全的到达店内，略带兴奋和生怯地和店员问起了那套鼓，他才突然松口气 ，一回头便像散了骨头似地毫不客气地挂在我身上：  
“啊啊，真是累死人了啊，濑名。人年纪大了果然禁不起舟车劳顿，还要一边保护可爱的妹妹真是太折腾了……”他把手臂高举着压在我肩上，又从我的背心口袋里摸出那副眼镜戴到脸上把玩着。  
腰间的痒意让我受不了地用手肘顶向这家伙的腹部，把又变得腻人的他给隔开了一些：“谁叫你每次都要在琉可面前装得一副道貌岸然的样子，画风完全不适合啊！”我继续自顾自地向家具店移动。  
“哈哈哈～”被我艰难地拖了几公尺远的他这才总算疯够了似地松手敏捷地跳到一旁：“但是我很开心啊，好久没这么大口的呼吸过新鲜空气了呢，濑名。”  
“呼啊啊- “他大大地深了个懒腰后又贴了上来，戴着那副格外土气的眼镜凑到我跟前想引起注意:”脑细胞获得足够的氧气后感觉都苏醒过来了呢!现在的我一定能写出很多惊艳世界的曲子，这都是濑名的功劳喔!”  
“……我只是受不了家里的东西不够完美而已，不要擅自解读别人的想法-“我下意识去对上那耀眼的视线，在死板的黑色框缘下那双澄澈的眼眸依然发亮，嘴角被勾得忍不住上扬，于是我赶紧别开头哼声道。  
不过那家伙早就被四周琳琅满目的摆设给吸走了注意力，他四处张望，一边像追着自己尾巴的小狗似地转圈在上衣口袋里找纸笔:“诶~原来还有这种造型的桌灯啊，似乎很适合在晚上写曲子的时候用! 哈哈哈，这个毛毯和小约翰的花色一样呢……全部都买下来好了~”最后扠着腰得出这种异想天开的结论，在我为此而叹气的时候他又无声息地窜到身侧:”那个椅子怎么样呢?濑名，这种编织看起来十分有趣!”  
“藤椅不行的吧，”我顺着他手指的方向看过去，认真地思索了下:”海边太潮湿了很容易发霉的喔。”  
“那那个呢?整个人都能陷下去的，很柔软的那个!”  
“对脊椎太伤了，不符合人体工学啊。”我皱着眉看着被一群疯狂嬉闹的孩子围绕着玩耍的那颗懒骨头。  
“……我的同居人还还真是挑剔啊，”月永雷欧带着嫌弃的眼神瞥了过来，他灵敏地蹦到展台上的一张独椅上坐下，双手撑住下巴后朝底下的我瞇起眼睛-那是一张仿巴洛克后期的扶手椅，鲜红色的布料铺满金色的皇家图纹，繁复的雕刻攀附着椅背和脚跟栩栩如生。  
微微挑眉的他明明穿着一身毫无品味可言的线衫，却仍自然地融身在那股华丽的氛围里，像极了一名桀骜的王。  
“这个总可以吧?这可是王座喔!光是坐在上面就能涌现出很多妄想不是吗?”我的王就坐在那副王座上，咬着下唇和自己的骑士赌气一样地闷声道。  
我承认我一瞬间很没骨气的在心底附和着，必须狠狠叹口气才能把自己抽离那副情境，手抱着胸走上阶梯后，才能勉强回过神来用客观的眼神扫了一下这张椅子道:“尺寸太大了，琴室根本塞不下吧……如果是另外那张的话还差不多。”我左右浏览了下卖场内部，终于在不远处发现一张合适的小沙发。  
“诶~不要。”但这家伙却立刻一口否决，手指还在鹅绒布上依附兴趣缺缺地勾着圈。  
“蛤，为什么?花纹和款式明明都一样。”  
我忍住想揍这人的冲动，除却为了省空间而移掉扶手以外，那张椅子不论是用布或是设计都和现在坐着的如出一辙，我开始怀疑这白痴根本只是想反对我罢了。  
“因为，”他一副”濑名才是笨蛋”的表情偏头，看起来无可奈何似地把手肘支在双膝上用懒散的语调缓缓解释着: “没有扶手的话，和濑名做的时候会一直滑下去啊~”  
亏我还像个傻瓜站在那低着头，用着毕生的耐心听他说完理由，现在我只觉得脑袋里啪的一声断了某条线。  
“雷欧君~”我把手撑在那该死的扶手上逼近他，用这家伙平时最喜欢的、最温柔的声线低声反问道: “你知道为什么自己最近会在灵感萧条期吗?”  
“喔喔!真是久违的这么叫我啊，濑名，难道你有什么想法吗?等等先不要说，我还是自己妄想-”他后面的声音随着我拉近的距离越来越小声，脸上却依然挂着却没心没肺的单纯笑容。  
“-因为你脑袋里总是装着这些乱七八糟的东西啊!蠢货!”  
※  
愚蠢的让人受不了的是，我们还是买下了那张没有扶手的沙发。然后在把琉可安全送回月永老家而无所事事的午后，两个人在那张被嫌弃到不行的王座上试坐了一整个下午。  
没有特殊的编织，无法懒散地休憩，稍微不那么气派的椅子。但是没有了扶手的王座，端坐在上的国王就只有身旁的骑士的手可以搀扶了吧……在激动的时刻，这位任性又幼稚的王撒娇一样地轻咬着我的耳侧，有些气喘地说着。  
直到胡闹完后的我洗干净身体走出浴室，外面的天色已经完全暗了下来，窗户被紧紧地关上，只有波光粼粼的海面喧闹地闪烁着。大概不小心用了过烫的洗澡水所以全身还十分燥热，但我这回只是短暂地在时间彷佛静止的窗边站了一会儿，便将温热的毛巾握在手里，一步一步爬着楼梯朝还亮着明灯的琴室走去。  
被气密窗封闭的居所，只有铅笔亲昵地啄吻纸面的沙沙声，和我几不可闻的脚步声交融在一起，不绝如缕。  
这时候，我看见小约翰从微微掩着的门口竖着尾巴钻了出来，这只和主人一样自由又骄傲的猫冲我叫了一声。  
既然已经买了新椅子，我选择不和这只大概得了产前躁郁症的小东西计较，而只是扶着门框轻轻地站在那里时，两个人早上穿的衣服还凌乱地铺落在木地板上，那家伙正背对着我不停地动着笔尖，毛毯有些松垮地包裹着纤瘦的身躯，但他只是不以为意地用一手勉强抓着，右手持续地，不间断地在空白的纸上倾倒脑海里的回响。  
五颜六色的音符像初雪纷纷落在那个不起眼的王座旁，和他絮絮叨叨的哼声一起重新奏响这间琴室，时而优美时而疯狂-  
我可能永远听不懂他的作品，也不可能代替他创作，但我知道我的天才回到了这里，因为此处永远都会为这个迷糊又单纯的家伙准备一张王座。  
我仅仅是不出声站在原地，他却率先察觉到什么而回过头来，一抬头，便冲我发出吵杂而令人欢快的笑声:  
“濑名果然是我灵感的泉源呢!看呀看呀!”他把一迭迭写满的乐谱记号的纸张朝我随意地飞撒，让我不得不一面走上前去一面收拾这一团狼藉: “这些都是刚刚诞生出来的杰作喔!我果然是天才呢~因为是天才，所以绝对不会放下笔，不会被脑袋里的回音放弃而停止创作的喔!”  
当我好不容易拎着一堆东西走到他面前，那人便毫无防备地凑上来，从我捡起的五线谱里随意地抽出一张，伸长了手几乎要贴到我鼻子上。  
“唱唱看~这一首可是为濑名而写的喔！”  
-如果，仅仅是买一张微不足道的椅子就能让灵感一直眷顾他，我也能因此一直咏唱着自己喜欢的歌曲，那么往后的不管十年二十年，我大概都会像个受虐狂那般的操碎了心去奋斗吧。-  
-就算这栋海边小屋成了什么都不剩的空城，我依然要死守着他的王座，让那些灵光一现的思绪不再背弃脆弱的他。-  
“这是什么……全是高音？你是在整我吧！”我抓着他的手腕把纸拿到可以看清的距离，试着哼了几句后便把手里的纸张卷成筒状敲在这人头上。  
-有我在这家伙的身边一天，就不绝会让那些腐败的恶意去蚀空知更鸟的尸体。-  
“啊啊，可不能质疑天才喔！还是你是不相信自己呢？濑名真是操心过头了～”  
“你给我从椅子上让开！”又被读出心意的我不由得一阵不爽，提起顺道从浴室拿来的喷雾罐就用里头装的清水朝他鼻尖按下去：“我要清理弄脏的地方-”  
“啊-”这白痴有些突兀地再度打断了我，仍坐在原地高举起双手：“又有inspiration源源不绝啊！我需要新的纸！濑名，去帮我拿来！快点快点！”  
“竟然敢一副赶我走的姿态……”我瞇着眼睛盯着这个自相矛盾的笨蛋，隐约觉得他在拼命掩饰什么-  
这个天真的白痴从来学不会说谎，总是直白的令人惊讶，所以我才能一直毫不犹豫地相信着从这家伙嘴里吐出的“喜欢”。  
“……”我手指抵着下巴和这人对视几秒，直到月永雷欧的视线不小心飘开，我便凭着直觉迅速地捏着他的后颈把挣扎的身躯连同毛毯拉至怀里，露出了这笨蛋一直踩在脚下的东西-  
只见才刚买不到十二小时的新椅子先是被我们弄到快散架，然后现在那绣工精致的缎面上头又多了一道明显是某只正处在孕期躁动的蠢猫留下的爪痕。  
月永雷欧先是事迹败露地惨叫，但靠在我身上过了几秒，又忍不住对着我瞬间僵硬的脸开怀大笑，笑声的同时纠缠着我盖过海浪声的怒吼-  
“小·约·翰！”

全文完


End file.
